unnaturalworldfandomcom-20200214-history
Angels
' Angels' are celestial beings who are known to live with and serve God and other deities. Immortal spirits of pure holy light, they are superior to humans in both power and intelligence. Their true forms are celestial monstrosities; genderless, powerful, radiant with light, large and loud, with large swan-like wings and halos of light over their heads. Characteristics Angels are spiritual beings, souls. As such, they have no physical or bodily presence or being. Because of this, in order to exist of Earth, angels must take on human vessels. Despite their divine nature, angels are not perfect in terms of their character; they are capable of pride, lust, jealousy, and wrath. They possess the same emotions as humans. They have shown love, compassion, wisdom, anger, despair, and fear. First Sphere Seraphim Seraphim surround the divine throne in this illustration from the Petites Heures de Jean de Berry. Seraph serve as the caretakers of God's throne and continuously shout praises: "Holy, holy, holy is the Lord of Hosts. All the Earth is filled with His Glory." The name Seraphim means "the burning ones." The Seraphim have six wings; two covering their faces, two covering their genitals ("feet"), and two with which they fly. Two of the Seraphim are named Seraphiel and Metatron, according to some books. Seraphiel is said to have the head of an eagle. It is said that such a bright light emanates from them that nothing, not even other angelic beings, can look upon them. It is also said that there are four of them surrounding God's throne, where t hey burn eternally from love and zeal for God. Cherubim A Cherub, as described by Ezekiel and according to traditional Christian iconography. Cherubim have four faces: one a man, an ox, a lion, and a griffon. They have four conjoined wings covered with eyes, and they have ox's feet. Cherubim guard the way to the Tree of Life in the Garden of Eden and the throne of God. Modern English usage has blurred the distinction between cherubim and putti. Putti are the winged human baby/toddler-like beings traditionally used in figurative art. St. Thomas Aquinas theorized that Satan is a fallen Cherub. Though this is controversial as Lucifer, Satan's true identity, is a fallen Archangel. Thrones or Ophanim One traditional depiction of the chariot vision, based on the description in Ezekiel.Main articles: Thrones and OphanThe "Thrones" or Elders, also known as the Erelim or Ophanim, are a class of celestial beings mentioned by Paul of Tarsus. They are living symbols of God's justice and authority, and have as one of their symbols the throne. These high celestial beings appear to be mentioned again in Revelation 11:16. The Ophanim are unusual looking even compared to the other celestial beings; They appear as a beryl-coloured wheel-within-a-wheel, their rims covered with hundreds of eyes. They are closely connected with the Cherubim: "When they moved, the others moved; when they stopped, the others stopped; and when they rose from the earth, the wheels rose along with them; for the spirit of the living creatures Cherubim was in the wheels." Ezekiel 10:17 NRSV. Second Sphere Angels of the Second Sphere work as heavenly governors. Dominions The "Dominions" are presented as the hierarchy of celestial beings "Lordships" in the De Coelesti Hierarchia. The Dominions, also known as the Hashmallim, regulate the duties of lower angels. It is only with extreme rarity that the angelic lords make themselves physically known to humans. They are also the angels who preside over nations. The Dominions are believed to look like divinely beautiful humans with a pair of feathered wings, much like the common representation of angels, but they may be distinguished from other groups by wielding orbs of light fastened to the heads of their scepters or on the pommel of their swords. Virtues The "Virtues" or "Strongholds" lie beyond the ophanim (Thrones/Wheels). Their primary duty is to supervise the movements of the heavenly bodies in order to ensure that the cosmos remains in order. The term appears to be linked to the attribute "might" are presented as the celestial Choir "Virtues", in the Summa Theologica. Traditional theological conceptions of the Virtues might appear to describe the same Order called the Thrones (Gr. thronos), (in which case the Ophanim may not be the same thing as "Thrones"). From Dionysius the Areopagite: "The name of the holy Virtues signifies a certain powerful and unshakable virility welling forth into all their Godlike energies; not being weak and feeble for any reception of the divine Illuminations granted to it; mounting upwards in fullness of power to an assimilation with God; never falling away from the Divine Life through its own weakness, but ascending unwaveringly to the superessential Virtue which is the Source of virtue: fashioning itself, as far as it may, in virtue; perfectly turned towards the Source of virtue, and flowing forth providentially to those below it, abundantly filling them with virtue." Powers or Authorities The "Powers" appear to collaborate, in power and authority, with the Principalities (Rulers). The Powers are the bearers of conscience and the keepers of history. They are also the warrior angels created to be completely loyal to God. Some believe that no Power has ever fallen from grace, but another theory states that Satan was the Chief of the Powers before he Fell. Their duty is to oversee the distribution of power among humankind, hence their name. Paul used the term rule and authority in Ephesians 1:21, and rulers and authorities in Ephesians 3:10. He may have been referring to the rulers and authorities of humanity, instead of referring to angels. Third Sphere Angels who function as heavenly messengers and soldiers. Principalities or Rulers The "Principalities" also known as "Princedoms" and "Rulers", from the Greek arche, appear to collaborate, in power and authority with the Powers (Authorities). The Principalities are shown wearing a crown and carrying a sceptre. Their duty also is said to be to carry out the orders given to them by the Dominions and bequeath blessings to the material world. Their task is to oversee groups of people. They are the educators and guardians of the realm of earth. Like beings related to the world of the germinal ideas, they are said to inspire living things to many things such as art or science. Paul used the term rule and authority in Ephesians 1:21, and rulers and authorities in Ephesians 3:10. He may have been referring to the rulers and authorities of men or societies, instead of referring to angels. Archangels The Archangels are the chief angels, or angels of high rank. They are said to be the strongest of all angels, even those that are higher in the celestial hierarchy. Archangels have responsibility for religion and look after holy things. Archangels have four wings. Archangel Michael (in the Capuchin church of Santa Maria della Concezione, Rome, 1636) tramples Satan.The word "archangel" comes from the Greek αρχάγγελος (archangělǒs), meaning chief angel, or messenger. Only archangels Michael and Gabriel are mentioned by name in the New Testament. Michael is the only angel the Bible named expressly as "the" Archangel. In the Book of Daniel he is referred to as "one of the chief princes". The word "prince" here is the ancient Hebrew word sar, which means: "a head person (of any rank or class), a chief, a general etc."9 In most Christian traditions Gabriel is also considered an Archangel, but there is no direct literal support for this assumption. Lucifer is also counted among the Archangels. The name of the Archangel Raphael appears only in the Book of Tobit (Tobias). Tobit is considered Deuterocanonical by Roman Catholics (both Eastern and Western Rites) and Eastern Orthodox Christians. The Book of Tobit is also read by Anglicans and Lutherans, but not by Reformed Christians or Baptists. Raphael said to Tobias that he was "one of the seven who stand before the Lord", and it is generally believed that Michael and Gabriel are two of the other six. A fourth Archangel is Uriel whose name literally means "Fire of God" or "Light of God." Uriel's name is the only one not mentioned in the Lutheran Bible, but plays, however, a prominent role in an apocryphon read by Anglican and Russian Orthodox Christians: The second Book of Esdras (fourth Books of Esdras in the Latin Vulgate). In the book he unveils seven prophecies to the prophet Ezra, after whom the book is named. He also plays a role in the apocryphal Book of Enoch, which is considered canonical only by the Ethiopian Orthodox Church. Another possible interpretation of the seven archangels is that the seven are the seven spirits of God that stand before the throne described in the Book of Enoch, and in the Book of Revelation. The Seven Archangels are said to be the guardian angels of nations and countries, and are concerned with the issues and events surrounding these, including politics, military matters, commerce and trade: e.g. Archangel Michael is traditionally seen as the protector of Israel and of the ecclesia (Gr. root ekklesia from the New Testament passages), theologically equated as the Church, the forerunner of the spiritual New Israel. It is possible to make a distinction between archangel (with a lower-case a) and Archangel (with an uppercase A). The former can denote the second-lowest choir (arch-angels in the sense of being just above the lowest Choir of angels that is called only "angels") but the latter may denote the highest of all the angels (i.e., Arch-angels in the sense of being above all angels, of any Choir. The seven highest Seraphim, Michael being the highest of all, once Satan fell). Angels The lowest and most common class of angel. They serve as gaurdians for individual humans. They have two wings and are human in appearance. An angel comforting Jesus, by Carl Heinrich Bloch, 1865-1879.Main article: AngelThe "angels", (malakhim Greek angělǒs) messengers, are the lowest order of the angels, and the most recognized. They are the ones most concerned with the affairs of living things. Within the category of the angels, there are many different kinds, with different functions. The angels are sent as messengers to mankind. Powers & Abilities Celestials are extremely powerful beings that possess a wide range of abilities. Firstly, inside vessels, angels greatly elevate the physical attributes of their host. The following list documents their powers and abilities. *'Nigh-Omnipotence' *'Omniscience' - Angels possess absolute wisdom. *'Angelic Possession' - Like demons, angels have the ability to possess human beings. But unlike demons, angels must bear the permission of the host before they can claim his or her body. Many angels don't randomly select a human to use, as they generally inhabit humans of special lineages. This ability seems to be the core where all their other abilities manifest from. *'Teleportation' - Angels have the uncanny ability to teleport anywhere in the world. They also have the ability to teleport others with them. Angels can also teleport others to a location without actually having to go to the location themselves. *'Telekinesis' - Angels have the ability to move objects with their mind. Their telekinesis is powerful enough to throw beings across a room, break a human's neck, or pin them to a wall. *'Superhuman Strength' - All angels-while possessing vessels-are physically stronger than humans, large animals, monsters, and extraterrestrials. The strength of an angel depends on the angel's rank in the celestial hierarchy; Guardian Angels are the weakest while Seraphim are the strongest. The supernatural presence and power of an angel within a vessel strengthens the vessel's muscles to superhuman performance. Due to this and other factors, non-angelic beings shouldn't engage in physical combat with an angel as the angel's supernatural strength will effortlessly overpower that of the opponent. The strongest of angels, including Archangels and Seraphs, are known to be stronger than deities. *'Exorcism' - Angels have the ability exorcise or kill demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. This ability is limited with lower ranked angels. Extremely powerful demons are immune to this power when a lower ranked angel. *'Induced Sedation' - Angels have the ability to make humans go unconscious by placing two fingers upon their foreheads. *'Invisibility' - Angels have the ability to be unseen to the naked eye. *'Invulnerability' - Angels enhance the endurance to physical pain and the immune systems of their human vessels. Angels are unaffected by all diseases. Although angels can become drunk but it takes extremely large amount of alcohol, an amount that would kill a normal human being. *'Vocal Mimicry' - Angels have the ability to sound like any human they choose. *'Illumination' - Angels have the ability to emit pure white light. This ability also allows them to kill and exorcise demons by placing their hand upon their forehead. And they have the ability to purify the souls of those affected by demons. *'Healing' - Angels have the ability to heal any wound that a person possesses. *'Healing Factor' - Angels, inside vessels, enhance the regenerative abilities and immune system of their human vessels so that any damage that comes to their hosts' bodies is rejuvinated. Angels can also stop their vessels from aging and withering. *'Resurrection' - Angels have the ability to bring back to life anyone they choose, regardless if the person's soul is in Heaven or Hell. Though if the person's soul is in Hell, an angel must go into Hell and retrieve the soul. If the resurrected person had their body cremated, angels can recreate the body. When an angel resurrects a human, all the scars the body previously had will be gone but an imprint of the angel's hand will be on the body. It seems that this ability does have its limitations, it seems that for an angel to recreate the body of a person, the angel must know the whereabouts of every cell of the person *'Chronokinesis' - Angels have the ability to go back and forward through time. They also have the ability to time travel with others. This ability seems to be less difficult for archangels. Also, an angel's ability of time manipulation extends to the angel stopping the aging process of his or her host. As soon as an angel possesses a human, the body of the human vessel completely stops aging so that when the angel leaves their human host, their body is in the same condition as it was when the angel possessed the human. *'Atmokinesis' - They have the ability to disrupt the l weather patterns of the area they arrived in. *'Reality Warping' - Angels have the ability to create anything out of thin air. *'Telepathy' - Angels have the ability to communicate using their minds and read the minds of others. This ability also allows angels to enter the dreams of a person as well *'Hypnosis'- Angels have the ability to take away and restore a human's memories. Angels can also implant fake memories into a human as well. *'Immortality' - Angels are above and beyond death. *'Superhuman Senses' - Angels possess powerful physical senses while within vessels. *'Clairvoyance' - Angels have the ability to sense the true faces of demons, reapers and other creatures and spirits not visible to humans. *'Soul Reading' - By reaching into a humans chest, an angel can read the soul. This procedure is very painful for the human, but leaves little physical damage. *'Eidetic Memory' - According to Castiel, the name of every prophet in existence is in engraved into the memory of every angel. Castiel was able to tell that Leah, the Whore of Babylon, is not a prophet. *'Astral Projection' - Castiel appeared to be capable of projecting at least a portion of his true self from his host, as at the end of "Lazarus Rising", he was able to display the shadows of his wings to Dean as proof that he was in fact what he claimed. Archangel Abilities Despite being the second lowest angelic rank, Archangels are the strongest, largest, loudest, and most powerful of all angels. The following powers have been displayed by only Archangels: *'Pyrokinesis' - Michael has shown the ability to kill another angel by setting them ablaze from within. Gabriel also demonstrated this when he made flames appear on two candles just by snapping his fingers. Castiel later displayed this ability after he was resurrected by God a second time and had his angelic abilities enhanced. And they often can fire bolts of heavenly fire from their hands or summon burning swords at will. *'Cryokinesis' - Lucifer has shown the ability to freeze objects with his breath. *'Electrokinesis' - When Raphael first appeared before Dean and Castiel surges of electricity were coming out of his back. *'Molecular Combustion: '''With a snap of his fingers, Lucifer was able to speed up Casitel's molecules to the point where it caused him to explode. *'Holy White Light''' - This ability looks very similar to Lilith's demonic white energy blast, but is far more powerful. Raphael used this ability to make Castiel explode into several small pieces. Castiel used this ability to kill several monsters at the same time. *'Shapeshifting' - Archangels can change their shape or form to anything or anyone they choose. *'Power Granting' - Archangels are able to grant invulnerability to angelic powers. Raphael made Crowley immune to Castiel's killing touch *'Geokinesis' - An Archangels's spiritual presence on Earth causes tremors in the immediate area. Cherubim Abilities Cherubim are the second highest rank of angel. They are second to the Seraphim, the highest choir of angel. As such, they possess immense power. *'Matchmaking' - The Cherub class, e.g. Cupids, can bring couples together by marking their hearts. *'Self-Materialization' - Cherubim do not need a vessel to physically manifest on Earth in human form. They can create their own vessels. 'Weakness' *''' Blood Seal:' A blood seal is a special symbol to keep angels away. If a person places his or her hand upon this blood seal (on any solid surface) then all angels in the immediate area will be banished away. An angel can activate this seal as well. If an angel activates the seal then the angel who activates the seal will not be banished along wit h the other angels in the area. *'Exorcism Chant:' There is an exorcism chant to expel angels from their vessels. It seems that the chant is not well known as only Alastair has used it. *'Holy Fire:' The best way to trap an angel is to place them within a circle of burning holy oil. The angel will not be able to leave the circle. When in the circle, the angel still has use of their abilities, but they choose not to leave the circle out fear of touching the holy fire. If an angel touches holy fire then not only will the human vessel be destroyed and die, but the angel will be killed as well. *'Angelic Blade:' An angel can be killed by stabbing them with an angelic blade. The angel must be stabbed in a vital area of the human body. When an angel is stabbed by an angelic blade, a burst of bright, white light is released and angel wings are burned on the surface underneath the body of the angel's human vessel. *'Archangel Blade:' Archangels seem to have their own angelic blades that are more powerful than normal angelic blades. It seems that a archangel blade is capable of killing both normal angels and archangels as shown when Lucifer killed Gabriel with his own blade. *' Enochian Sigils:' Enochian is a language used by the angels. Enochian Sigils are symbols that protect from angelic interference. When Enochian sigils are placed on humans' rib cages, they prevent any angel from detecting and finding them. They can also be used to prevent angels from entering a building by painting them on the building's walls. *'Hex Bags:' Hex bags, which is talisman of sorts containing mystical items and a specific hex spell, can used to prevent angels from detecting and finding anyone. 'Known Angels' [[Michael|'Michael']] [[Gabriel|'Gabriel']] [[Raphael|'Raphael']] [[Ariel|'Ariel']] [[Lucifer|'Lucifer''']] Category:Supernatural Category:Angels Category:Creatures Category:God Category:Spirits